Yipes!
by KotoneJunan
Summary: A fill for the Persona 3 kink meme. Akihiko finds himself a girl, And one persistent Minato is not letting him go just like that . . .


So, this is for the Persona 3 Kink Meme

Akihiko/Minato; Female!Akihiko; Smut!

* * *

Akihiko was going to kill Junpei when he finally got out of this mess. He fiddled briefly with his skirt, and bit his lower lip, blushing profusely. How in the world Marin Karin could (of all things) do _this_ to him he would never understand. His (Her! Akihiko was a she right now, and she had to remember that!) eyes drifted up to catch Shinji's and Minato's eyes, and she blushed again, grey eyes turning back to the T.V. She's not sure what the girls are doing (probably designing her wardrobe or some shit like that), but she wishes that they'd hurry up so he could leave. Shinji is the first gone, but Minato is still looking at her with those calm, unreadable eyes that she hates so much.

"Something wrong?" Minato asks smoothly; for a second, Akihiko feels her skin rise and give way to goosebumps. Now Akihiko can understand why girls chase after the playboy. She forces a smile to her face, but it does nothing for her, and Minato only looks more amused. He moves from his seat to sit next to the white-haired girl, and traps a strand of the long, silky strands between two fingers.

"Can – can you stop that?" Akihiko stutters, cursing his feminine hormones inwardly. Minato pays her no mind, instead breathing in the scent of her hair, the tip of his nose trailing down the side of her face. She blushes again, and Minato chuckles.

"I'm just concerned, Aki," Minato doesn't just say her name; he _purrs_ it, soft and predatory. "Is there something wrong? After all, you seem to have trouble walking." Akihiko shudders, face heating up again.

"Just a little bit," She admits, now cursing her lack of balance.

On second thought, perhaps telling him that was a bad idea.

Minato moves fast – it isn't long before Akihiko finds herself in his arms.

"Then I suppose you'll need help making sure everything works just fine then," Minato's voice holds just a hint of arrogance and slick charm. Akihiko tries to speak but her voice is failing her rather spectacularly, her breath coming in stuttering pants and her heart racing fast. He carries her up to one of the higher-level rooms, one without any of the cameras, but still spotless. Minato sets her upon the desk, blue eyes hungry. "Try standing," He suggests, and Akihiko can't help but obey, after all, she's currently reduced to a pile of female hormones. She complies, stumbling into his arms with a soft cry of surprise. Minato chuckles, and helps her stand again, and this time she remains so. Minato slides a finger into the tie she's wearing, slipping it off slowly as her skin pebbled in anticipation. He takes care to observe her slim figure, and he chuckles.

"You must look more buxom under those clothes sempai," He says that with a chuckle. "After all, you're quite the looker when you're male," Minato grins, undoing her vest and showing her the stretched chest area. "I'll have to buy you new clothes," He adds again, one hand cupping a soft breast as it strained against the fabric of both the bra (which was uncomfortably small), and her shirt. Akihiko can't look as he removes her shirt, but she hears his whistle.

"Bigger than Mitsuru-sempai, hmm Aki?" Minato coos, and Akihiko feels a slight dampness in the new panties that Mitsuru had bought her. That damnably hot hand cups her and she can feel the scorching heat through the thin silk. It makes her breasts perk slightly, her formerly flat nipples rising and pushing against the fabric. Minato chuckles again, fingers brushing lightly against her waist as he steps behind her, unclasping the bra and allowing the soft flesh (which earlier had been practically spilling out of her bra) to rest unhindered. She gasped, the first sound she had made since falling into his arms.

"You like that?" Minato asks subtly, rubbing a callused thumb over one of her pink, erect nipples as her panties dampened heavily by the stimulation. She managed to nod, trembling.

"Y-Yes," Akihiko breathed softly, feeling him press his other hand against her flat, somewhat toned stomach. His hand wandered lower, almost brushing the hem of her skirt, before retreating. Akihiko gave a soft whine, listening to his chuckle.

"Take your skirt off," Minato orders, and she does, glad that she's already barefoot. She reaches for her panties, and he holds both her hands away. "Now your gloves," He tells her, to which is quickly complied. She feels the hand playing with her nipple stop, and she moans in disappointment. He laughs at her expression and sets her on the empty, unused desk. She can't help but whimper at the fact that he was still dressed, and lightly tugs at his shirt. After all, she was female right now, so wasn't she allowed a show?

Minato is an absolute tease, taking his sweet time with his shirt and tie. Aki watches hungrily, mewling a bit when it was off. He had just enough muscle tone to look attractive, and it made her whimper. He smirked, bending down to take her other nipple into his mouth as his right hand returned to its previous post on her left breast.

An embarrassingly loud moan leaves her lips and she flushes deeply, feeling her nether regions throb in time with her heartbeat, which quickens in pace as he abuses her nipples, licking and sucking at them until they bruise. He pulls back and Aki blushes furiously at the glint in his eyes before he kisses her. His fingers dip into her now soaked panties, tracing wide circles around her clitoris, occasionally rubbing up against that little bead to get a small, breathy little moan out of her. Her hands move to his belt, and she manages to remove it after a few tugs, prompting Minato to chuckle against her lips as he drives her mad with desire.

He removes his hand, licking at it with a faint grin on his lips. While he looks utterly unruffled, she's a mess, a sticky, panting mess. He removes his pants, then his boxers, allowing his member to spring free, the head already wet and dripping with pre-cum. She gives a little gasp at this, and he smirks, disposing of her panties almost instantly. He pushes a finger into her and she squeals slightly, hips moving in rhythm to his smooth strokes and touches. He pushes in another, hearing her pant wantonly for more. He laughs again, before he removes his fingers and replaces it with something much, much larger.

The stretch hurts a bit, but after the initial pain faded, it became a pleasant burn, spreading down her thighs and up her neck in a flush of pleasure. Minato pulls her off the desk, and she lets out a faint oomph sound as his erection (already rather large in her to begin with) slides in even deeper. It's mind-numbing, and she can't understand how it fits in her (and to be fair, she's not sure it does entirely), but when he moves, the only thing on her mind is how good it feels when he brings her to climax.

* * *

_Later that evening_

* * *

"Sorry," Minato sounds apologetic as he hands her the skimpy outfit, "But tomorrow I'll head to the station to get you something better to wear," Minato offers helplessly, completely different from the sexy, refined figure in that empty dorm room. She blushes, going into an empty room to pull the tight-fitting outfit on, wincing as the white PVC material only barely stretched to accommodate her . . . Assets. She gasps faintly, and is merely glad that it stretches at all, even as pushes her breasts up and together for deeper cleavage. She knows that she's going to get stared at, but when Junpei faints at the sight of her, she can't help but smirk.

That son of a bitch. He planned on making Junpei pass out, and since Mitsuru and Yukari were busy (plus Korumaru on bed rest), he might have gotten lucky and scraped out of it by virtue of balance troubles.

_Well leader boy,_ Akihiko decides with a small smirk,_ if it's a show you want, it's a show you'll goddamned get._


End file.
